1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display system and a method of controlling the display system, and more particularly, to a display system and a method of controlling the display system, which is capable of being operated adaptively to a meeting environment.
2.Description of the Related Art
A display system displays an image by using a display apparatus, e.g., a projector, provided in a meeting room to allow participants conduct the meeting while commonly watching the displayed image. In the display system, a user terminal such as a desktop Personal Computer (PC) or a laptop PC may be used as a source input device for providing an image source as input into the display apparatus.
Further, in addition to the user terminal for providing the image signal as input into the display apparatus, the display system enables intercommunication to be performed between the user terminals of the participants in the meeting to allow the participants to conduct the meeting while mutually sharing contents such as data necessary for the meeting.
Meanwhile, peripheral devices, such as lighting devices, (e.g., electric lamps) and light-blocking objects (e.g., curtains), may be used in a meeting room equipped with the display system. Accordingly, it is necessary to adaptively control such peripheral devices in the meeting environment in order to maintain convenience and silence within the meeting environment.
When the meeting contents such as data are shared between the participants in the meeting, it is also necessary to automatically adaptively control the environment for intercommunication between the user terminals for sharing the data.